The Prize
by BlossomAmongLeaves
Summary: A Princess locked away, a King in search of a bride. But, when his Highness sends a middle-man to fetch the lovely pinkette for him, how will first-impressions and the journey back affect the overall plans of the kingdom? AU SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Nothing New.**

A captive of this tower. Made prisoner by these walls. And tortured, tortured with the constant seclusion.

Left alone for so many years, she was forced to await a man. A _prince_ she was told of, was promised. A prince she hadn't requested, nor had she desired.

However, whether she wished for this stranger to come or not, wait for him she must. Just as she had in the past.

So, in a small sense of defeat, she relented to fall back down on her bed. The silk curtains that flowed around the canopy drawn together much to her displeasure. The soft, elegant fabric may have well just been more stone walls, caging her in. As suffocating and aggravating as the ones that stood just outside. In hopes of drawing her mind away from the fast-approaching claustrophobia, emeralds eyes closed and the woman willed herself to simply dream. Just as she had countless times before.

She dreamed that the prince had come to the gates of the castle. Perched strong and confident atop his stead that bucked and kicked beneath him at the sight of her: a stranger, high above and peering down at their every movement. She dreamed that the prince, her prince, would then calm the lovely beast. Oblivious to the fact that he was being admired.

He would be handsome after all, she reasoned with a smile easing its self onto her lips. Hair, the color of sunshine, mussed and wild from the wind of his trip. With deep blue eyes bright from exercise, and carrying the shimmering glint of adventure within.

Oh, but what a strike to the ego, she thought grimly. What a bruise it brought to one's pride to be forced to seek rescue. To fail in every escape attempt from the prison she had ever pursued. To have to wait for some man to free her whenever he saw fit. Whenever the whim pleased him. And, then, to be bounded to such a man by a promise she herself had been much to young in years to have been forced to make: To marry whomsoever did succeed in freeing her.

It would just be from one prison to another. From being trapped and forced to live in this tower, to be being trapped and forced into a marriage.

But, of course, the man would at least care for her, right? How could he not? Why risk his life for her if he held no deeper feelings? If he didn't love her? And, surely a marriage couldn't be so bad if it was with someone who loved you so. Even if he was a stranger.

The sound of hooves approaching in the distance had the woman bolting upright, jerking from her dreams and into the reality she despised.

But, alas, a new day's hope.

She rushed to the tower's window, a look of excitement brightening her features as her gaze landed on three horsemen below. As the smaller two, who appeared really to just be boys, drew their horses back a few paces from the one who stood int the middle,the one on the left waved a hand past him and towards the tower, a challenging grin adorning his features as his gaze met the man's. The older one faced the tower then, his own arrogant smirk becoming apparent. Surprisingly, the dark-haired man, who looked to be all but the exact opposite of who she had dreamed of, tilted his head up. As if he could actually see her from where she stood so high above.

And when blood-red eyes met her gaze, she was sure he could.

What was this? The pinkette demanded silently. Was this a joke? Was she a bet? A challenge? Some prize they came to claim, simply to show they could?

In disgust, with her anger boiling beneath her veins, she turned on her heel away from the window. None of them would be her hero. But, they would learn. If they came for a challenge, they'd certainly find one.

The thought brought a smirk to Sakura's own lips before she settled back on her bed, eyes fluttering close as she listened to the echoing sound of the dragon finding it's next meal.


	2. Chapter Two: It Begins

**Hello, everyone ^.^ So, as I'm sure you've noticed this is my first fanfiction. Right now I'm just trying to get**

** the hang out of it all. So, my chapters will be random in length for now. Wherever my ideas lead me with it,**

** but, I do plan on continuing and completing this story, so no worries. Thank you all whose reading. **

**^^ Reviews are welcome.**

**...**

**Chapter Two: It Begins**

The escorts left, exactly as Sasuke ordered. If he was going to do this, he definitely didn't need to be babysitting children during. No matter how much faith the King held in them.

Now, all they were needed for was to assure his Highness that he had arrived at the castle. Sasuke would take care of the rest, and be home soon enough to present the proof of his accomplished quest himself.

With a flick of his heels, the man urged his steed, Hebi, on towards their destination. Further passed the broad gates and deeper into the beast's lair.

..

It was clear the castle was abandoned. Home only to one now.

A deep, ominous sound rumbled down and echoed off the walls of the empty corridors. Sending Hebi into a few spurs and kicks before settling once again.

Well, home to two.

The walls, aged and already beginning to crumble, were all blackened with soot. A reminder of whose castle this was now, who ruled. And the scorched, scattered pieces of armor that laid astray on the granite floors, served to illustrate what happened when that rule was challenged.

Sasuke had heard all of the horror tales. Stories of man after man, warriors, hunters, knights, and princes alike, all meeting their end at the dragon's claws. Burned by either the heat of it's breath, or the fire in it's gaze. Some even went as far to say it was hell's flames themselves that danced in it's orbs.

But, Sasuke Uchiha, had his own cursed eyes.

And as he grew closer to the maleficent presence that all but hung like poison in the air, his eyes missed nothing. Piles of ash that still glowed with hot embers, cracked tiles beneath his horse's hooves, from where a much greater weight had stood. Yes, he was definitely drawing near to the creature.

As another roar sounded, much louder than the first, Sasuke dismounted. With one hand already perched at his hip, fingers itching to unsheathe his blade, the man ran a comforting stroke down Hebi's snout with the other, before turning to continue his mission on foot.

His skin grew damp beneath his armor, a blistering heat growing in degree the further he ventured on. With smoke heavy in the air, he pulled the collar to his chain-mail high, over his mouth, but kept his gaze unwavering as the long corridor began to open out into what looked to have once been a grand ballroom. But, now. Flames licked against the walls, painted across the wide range in scattered fires, illuminating the room with a dim glow and bringing into sight the bright, reptilian eyes that observed the man from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: On With The Mission**_

It was a relentless battle. With two champions unwilling to stand down. One fought for the territory, and one fought for the mission. Both sought dominance.

As another roar of flames was aimed the knight's way, he swiftly scurried around the creatures front claw. He's shield raised high and his sword still sheathed, he glared at the stream of fire. Aggravated by the unsuspecting strength in fight the stupid lizard was willing to put up.

The creature swung it's neck around as if it was nothing. A snake-like appendage that served to keep Sasuke on the defensive.

If the damn thing could just hold still for a moment..

Crimson colored orbs sharpened, small black abysses spinning in a pool of red as his gaze zoned in on the halved-blades that still remained stuck in the creatures back. It seemed it's hide would prove difficult for the man to land a fatal blow. Difficult yes, but not impossible.

A dark smirk curved the knight's features as he spotted his chance and charged the beast. Instinct had him halting abruptly midway when the very air seemed to burn. With quick movements, he whirled on his heel and lowered down to take refuge behind his shield as fresh fire poured from the dragon's mouth.

With one eye forced closed from the intense heat, Sasuke strained his other cursed orb to catch the creatures ferocious gaze through the smoke.

"Got you."

Pushing off his knee and rising his shield high as he stood back to his feet, the man pushed himself through the last streams of flames before the heat died down again. Leaving the knight to drop his shield entirely and fully trap the vermin in his spinning sight.

With movements now unrushed but determined, Sasuke finally unsheathed his glinting blade, and with a light hand movement, engulfed it with his own black fire. The Dragon's frustrated cries were ear-splitting and vicious as it struggled against it's sudden immobility caused by a look in the Uchiha's foretold gaze.

It only took one precise flick of his wrist before he pierced through the fallen guard's soft exposed underbelly, where scales had obviously been torn off during past battles. Burying it to the hilt before jerking it out in one fluid motion and watching the dark embers to devour away at the rest of the creature's body, spreading form the wound until only scales were left to blow away like ash on a passing breeze dancing through the crumbling castle.

"You put up a worthy battle. Just with the wrong opponent.."


End file.
